Tales of Fallen Fairies
by KingRadish
Summary: A series of unconnected oneshots about coming to terms with death and losing loved ones. Fairies are plucked from the sky and crushed. Life is a fragile thing, and their comrades' tears will run like waterfalls. Accepting requestsfor deaths and povs. Chapter 1- Star Catcher


**Hi! So first of all, thanks for clicking on this!**

**I like these depressing stories, so I figured I would write a series of depressing one shots.**

**Feel free to request certain character deaths or certain character POVs and I will write it for you! Reviews are best. I will accept repeats of characters. **

**So first up is NaLu! Natsu POV, Lucy death.**

* * *

Star-Catcher

"Natsu! Oi, Natsu, come back!"

Their voices faded away in the distance as he turned a corner, sandals slapping against the wet cement. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance. Water splashed up onto his exposed calves and climbed up his legs, but he didn't care.

Heck, he didn't care about anything these days.

_"Lisanna! Let's go on a quest together!"_

_"Sure, Natsu."_

_"Natsu, I thought I was your partner..."_

_"Oh, Luce. I just haven't been on a quest with Lis for a while now! Next time, okay?"_

_"..."_

The skies wept in her absence, raining its freezing tears upon Magnolia. The brightest star in the sky had fallen to her watery grave. Gone, forever. Nothing he could do would bring her back to life.

It hadn't stopped raining since her funeral.

_"Yosh, we're back everyone!"_

_"Hey Natsu! How was it?"_

_"Awesome! Can I get a bowl of spicy ramen?"_

_"Here ya go! Tell me about your quest.__ What was it... Your fifth quest with Lisanna?__"_

_"__Yeah, I think so. The quest? __Oh, you know, just taking down some small fry bandits. You should have seen Lisanna do her crazy cat swipe thing! Took that guy down no problem. Where's Luce?"_

_"Hm, I dunno. She left a while ago__. She left her umbrella, though."_

_"WHAT?! But it's pouring outside! I'm gonna go look for her."_

_"Yeah, I think you should. She hasn't looked too good these past few days."_

_"Oh, shit! She's gonna catch a cold! See ya later Mira!"_

He was vaguely aware that the raindrops were salty as they ran down his cheeks and leapt off his chin, to join those other tears in his broken heart. He slowed down a little as he turned another corner. Every breath was painful, every step sluggish.

_"Hey Popsicle! Have you seen Luce around? She left her umbrella at the guild, but she's not at home."_

_"No, but check the East Bridge. She walks there every day."_

_"Why there?! It's so dark there at this time of the night. And no one ever cleans the place. I swear there's seaweed growing on the cement!"_

_"Seaweed cant grow on cement, idiot! She's been walking along there everyday for the last month or so, I think. Since Lisanna came back, you haven't exactly been around for quests and stuff. She keeps on waiting for you, but you never show up."_

_"Fuck. I... I'll talk to her when I find her. Bye Underwear Princess!"_

_"What the Hell did you call me?!"_

He tried to stop. Go back. Talk to his guild. They'll pull him through this depression. This pain. This emptiness. This void that had grown in his chest, where that special part of his heart reserved for her had been.

He missed that smile, those eyes, that soft silky hair. He missed her laughing with him, yelling at him, throwing him out the window, and even her complaining about her rent. Oh, what he wold give for her to come back! He'd give his eyes, his arm, his magic... She was as much a part of him as any of those things.

_"Natsu."_

_"Eh, Loke?"_

_"This is your fault. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_"What the fuck, man? Calm down! What did I do?!"_

_"You... Come here."_

_"'Kay?"_

_"Come and tell me what you see."_

_"No. No... NO."_

_"Do you UNDERSTAND?! This is YOUR FAULT! She would never have..."_

_"NO. LUCE. LUCE. LUCE?! ANSWER ME!"_

_"She's dead, Natsu. She's gone."_

Denial. Anger. Remorse. He was good friends with them now.

He'd drunk himself to sleep too many nights, only to wake up to find himself sobbing in his dreams. He thought those tears would never end. Sleep came in little snatches, only when his body was so exhausted that it could no longer function.

That feeling when his fists would sink into flesh was all he wanted. To hurt people. To bring other people the pain that he had felt.

That had blown over quickly. Now he was just numb. Empty. No feelings left for the regret and sorrow to torture.

He worked himself to the bone. Solo quests were taken one after the other. No sooner did he return when he was out the door again. There was just too much that reminded him of her there.

Sometimes he thought of those inspirational after-battle bullshit that he came up with to tell his opponents. Huh. That's all it was. Bullshit. Obviously, he'd never felt such pain before. There was no such thing as forgetting. No such thing as moving on.

The pain was unbearable.

Her name always hung there, in the air, unspoken. Conversations would hush when he walked past, but he could sometimes catch her name being whispered. People watched him with wary eyes, scared that he would relapse. He would go back to moping.

Well, guess they were right. He'd thought he was fine, but then he saw that umbrella again today. Guess its a popular model.

_"How..."_

_"She was looking at the stars and telling me about how much she missed you. She was hoping you would go on a quest she'd picked out that day, that you might like. Something about ramen as the reward."_

_"..."_

_"She thought you wanted Lisanna to be on your team instead, and said that if you refused her on the quest, then she was going to leave the team."_

_"Why..."_

_"She loved you, Natsu. Could you not see that? She wanted nothing more than to be your partner, and gave you everything. What did you give her? You gave her family. But do you know how much it hurts to be abandoned by family?"_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"I want you to feel. Feel her last moments on Earth. She was thinking of you, even though you left her."_

_"How did she... How did she fall?"_

_"The beams were old. No one maintained the bridge and it was set for demolition in a month. The metal was rusted and when she leaned on it, it snapped. I... I tried to catch her, but I slipped and we fell. I can't die, Natsu, but she's only human."_

_"Why was she leaning?!"_

He stood on the bridge, out of breath and soaked from head to toe. The rain tapped on the rusting ledge overhead.

_"She wanted to catch a falling star."_

His feet moved slowly of their own accord. Trudging forward step by step. A trail of water ran from the tip of a matted lock of pink hair down his nose. It was that strand that never liked to stay down. Now it lay flat against his forehead obediently.

No more fight left in it. No more fight left in him.

His eyes found the spot where the railing had snapped. A section was bent outward at a precarious angle, squeaking pitifully in the cruel wind.

His eyes drifted downward. Slowly. Aimlessly. Until it locked onto something brown, lying innocently on the smooth cement.

Huh. There really was seaweed up here.

He picked it up and squeezed it, feeling the pressure of the little air sacks under his calloused fingers. Slimy. Slippery.

Lucy's killer.

Ashes fluttered to the ground, and he moved forward again. Who was he kidding? He was Lucy's killer. So called best friend. So called partner. Nakama. What a hypocrite. He scoffed and dug his nails into his palm.

Now he was at the edge, in the opening of the railing that her body had created, looking down at the river. Mercilessly cold. Powerful. Cruel.

So cruel.

"WHY?!" He screamed at the rushing water. "WHY DID YOU TAKE MY LUCY?!"

The distant roar was all he received in reply. He realized he was crying again. The emotions he had kept in check were flowing out from their restraints and filling up that empty space in his chest. Like blood gushing out of a wound.

He clutched his chest to try and dull the pain. It hurt.

It hurt.

IT HURT.

It hurt worse than any of his injuries from battle. Because he couldn't make it stop. Because it was permanent. Because it ate away at his sanity.

He stumbled forward blindly, gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't talk. He couldn't see. But he knew what he was doing. He wanted to do it. He'd been wanting to do it for a long time now.

Another step forward.

And all he felt was air under his feet.

Cold air. Fresh air. Cruel air.

And he fell.

* * *

_"Natsu! Why are you here?"_

_"I came to find you, Luce. I missed you. So bad."_

_"Oh, Natsu..."_

_"I granted your wish, Luce."_

_"My wish?"_

_"Yeah. That wish upon the falling star."_

_"I wished that..."_

_"I would be by your side forever."_

_"You're so stupid, Natsu!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Forever is a long time... I could have waited for you!"_

_"I know, Luce, but I want to be here."_

_"You know, Natsu. I missed you too."_

* * *

**Was that okay? My first time trying to write a short story. Like less than 2000 words. My other chapters are like super long. Anyway, please tell me if you liked it.**

**Next up: Levy dies, and Gajeel deals with the aftermath.**


End file.
